


Considerations

by Daegaer



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: M/M, Macedonians, Persians, early Hellenistic period, written in 2004
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander considers Bagoas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Considerations

The hand holding out the goblet is olive-skinned and delicate, the fingers slender and the nails almond-shaped and neat. It looks like a woman's hand, until Alexander's eyes focus on what he can see of the forearm, thin but strongly muscled. He looks up at the beautiful, calm face that has never yet betrayed any expression other than polite interest and smiles, just to see the dark gaze sweep down to the floor. The boy stands there, eyes cast down, one hand holding the heavy ewer, the other holding out the full goblet. Neither hand trembles, even after the moment stretches on, and Alexander admires the boy's control.

He takes the wine and drinks it, wondering what he should do with this acquisition. If he were a page, Alexander would have long since shared a drink with him. If he were a slave, he could be dismissed from attention as just another pretty furnishing. If he were a hostage he could be treated courteously and rarely seen.

Bagoas is none of these things, and Alexander does not know what to do with him. The dark eyes look up quickly and Alexander catches his breath. For the first time, Bagoas smiles.


End file.
